dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Cheetah
Cheetah was once British archaeologist Dr. Barbara Ann Minerva, born as the heiress of a vast fortune in the ancient family site in Nottinghamshire. Ambitious, selfish, and severely neurotic, Barbara developes a passion for archaeology that eventually led her to search out a tribe in Africa who utilizes a female guardian with the powers of a cheetah. Obtaining the powers for her own, Minerva pursues Wonder Woman initially for her magical artefacts, however, she currently pursues her simply to calm her bruised ego over being constantly beaten. Background Dr. Barbara Minerva was an archaeologist who had garnered a reputation to go to any lengths to secure an artifact. Following an expedition in the African jungle to find the lost city of Urtzkartaga who was said to be guarded by a female guardian with the powers of a cheetah, her team was betrayed by their guides and ambushed by natives. Only she and one other, Dr. Tom Leavens, escaped by diving in a river. The two of them found the lost city while it was in the midst of a ritual but before the ritual could be completed, outsiders attacked the village, slaughtering the natives and the female guardian, however the head priest, Chuma, was saved by Minerva. Buried inside a temple due to an explosion, Minerva demands that the ritual of turning a woman into a guardian be done to her after she is told that the ritual would give her immortality. Minerva murdered Dr. Leavens as a sacrifice and received the powers and form of the Cheetah. However, due to Minerva not being a virgin, the gift was part curse and part blessing, as she experiences severe pain and physical disability while in her human form and blood-thirsty euphoria while in her cat form After Wonder Woman made her debut in the Patriarch's world, Minerva learned of the Golden Lasso and became obsessed with obtaining the artefact for her collection. However, her constant attempts are thwarted and Minerva becomes obsessed, instead, with defeating the amazon in combat, forming a hostile rivalry between the two. Combat Statistics *Cheetah (Vendor) *Cheetah (Hall of Doom) Involvement * Cheetah can be found with other magic users socialising in the Oblivion Bar. Heroes * As a Meta Hero, the player will have to fight Cheetah to find Superman in the level 30 Hall of Doom mission. Villains * Cheetah appears as a vendor in the Magic Wing of the Hall of Doom. Drops *Primal Pendant (always) Trivia * Cheetah first appeared in Wonder Woman #6 (1943) * Cheetah's voice is provided by voice actor Cree Summer. * Although Minerva is British, she does not have a British accent in DC Universe Online. * Minerva once had her powers stolen by an Argentinian business tycoon named Sebastian Ballesteros. Having managed to convince Urtzkartaga to make him a Cheetah as the god's previous female acolytes had failed him, Sebastian worked with Circe before Minerva became the temporary host of Tisiphone and killed him; regaining her powers in the process. * Following one year after the Infinite Crisis, Circe enhanced Minerva's powers to enable her to retain her human form while channeling her totem. She can still change between her cheetah and human forms if she wishes, however. * It is implied that Cheetah is in charge of overseeing the magical weapons in the Arcanum section of the Hall of Doom Armory. Gallery File:CharModelCheetah.png|'Character Model' File:SSSV6.png File:CheetahComic.jpg See also * Secret Society of Super-Villians External links * Wikipedia *Cheetah DC Database Category: Villains Category:Vendors Category:Society Category:Wonder Woman Enemies Category:Female